1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible printed circuit (FPC) connector, and particularly to an FPC connector having an improved actuator permitting insertion of an FPC to the FPC connector by Zero Insertion Force and firm securement of the FPC to the FPC connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,401,186, 5,474,468 and 5,695,359 each disclose a flexible printed circuit (FPC) connector for electrically connecting an FPC to a printed circuit board (PCB). The FPC connector includes an insulative housing mounted on the PCB and a plurality of contacts received in cavities of the housing. The housing defines a mating port communicating the cavities for receiving an end of the FPC so that conductive trails of the FPC may electrically connect the contacts. Furthermore, the connector includes an actuator near the mating port. The actuator has two engaging arms near two opposite ends thereof which pivotably engage with the housing such that the actuator is upwardly and downwardly movable to lock the FPC to the connector.
Usually, to facilitate assembling the actuator to the housing, the engaging arms of the actuator are elastic. The elasticity of the engaging arms, however, weakens the securement of the engagement of the engaging arms with the housing. In other words, the engaging arms of the actuator of the conventional connector are likely to disengage from the housing, which may result in disengagement of the FPC from the conventional connector.Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.